


End Times

by L_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C/pseuds/L_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative(at the time)for AoT</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Times

**Author's Note:**

> My second foray into fanfic. This was sheer speculation on my part as to how AoT would play out. I abandoned it when it became apparent that circumstances would play out differently. It remains unfinished but I'm posting it so my collection here is complete and there are some fun parts...like the allusion to 'cherries' and the water fight.

In the hours of the final battle when all seemed to be lost, they were joined by old foes and old allies alike to take a final stand at the outer limits of the Taur’i solar system.

The primary team, after 11 years of working and fighting side-by-side were scattered to where their unique brand of courage, knowledge, experience and seeming ability to create miracles from nothing would be most effective.

Following the triumphant victory, as each member of the team stumbled through the ‘Gate bringing the survivors of their battle zone, the entire base as a whole seemed to breathe a little easier. Until the last two failed to appear. The two who had put themselves in battle with the enemy’s flagship.

In a desperate attempt to end the conflict once and for all, she had fled the bridge of the Odyssey and he knowing, with a certainty born of being her soul-mate, where she was headed, had gone after her.  An airman stationed at the site of their departure would later confirm with a laugh that there had been an argument, but his face would quickly sober as he recounted the last words he heard as they disappeared in the white light of the rings.

_“She’s my daughter, it’s up to me to end it.”_

_“Not without me. We started this together, we finish it together.”_

Later no one would actually be able to pinpoint when the tide began to turn, there just seemed to be a gradual faltering of the enemy’s resolve and defenses, but the allies knew it was all over when the enemy flagship exploded.

 

Four hours passed.  Four hours turning chaos into organized confusion.  Four hours  tending the wounded and the dying.  Four hours trying to avoid the heartbreaking conclusion that the last two had been lost.  Four hours before the klaxons blared.

“Unauthorized off-world activation!” echoed thorough the corridors, bringing all activity to a standstill, as once again the base as a single entity, held its breath.

Samantha Carter was in the ‘Gate control room at the time.  She was the first to hear the words that started her heart pumping again.

“It’s SG-1’s IDC ma’am from the Alpha site.”

She was up and running down the stairs, throwing “Open the iris, Sergeant” over her shoulder as she went.

The shimmering blue event horizon was settling into position as she ran into the ‘gate room.  The moments until he emerged from the wormhole seemed to last a lifetime.  He made it halfway down the ramp before he sagged from relief and the weight of his burden, against one of the support struts.  Sam was at his side, instantly calling for medical.

“Daniel! Thank God. We thought we had lost you both.” she looked down at the woman in his arms.  ‘Is she alive?”

He nodded. “Barely.” his voice hoarse and tight.

“We saw Adria’s ship explode.  What happened? Is she dead?”

“…figured out how to rig ship’s power core to overload…had to take out Adria to get back to rings…then had run in with her soldiers, “ he coughed and took a breath that steadied his voice, “we were out of range of Odyssey’s rings,  the closest set were on an Al’kesh that seemed dead…” he stopped as the medics moved Vala from his arms to a gurney. Dr. Lam gestured to a second gurney.  He shook his head. “I’d rather walk with her.”

Carolyn scowled at him then nodded grudging assent. Sam helped him to his feet.  With her support on one side and his hand on the gurney on the other they made the short trek to the infirmary.

When Dr. Lam finally had him settled on a gurney beside Vala’s bed with Jack and Sam at his side, he completed his account.

“…the Al’kesh seemed dead but Vala…”his voice tightened again, “Vala managed to stay conscious long enough to help me get the sub-light engines back  and plot a course for the Alpha site.” he looked over at the woman in the bed next to him, “three hours it took us to get there…”his voice dropped almost to a whisper, “three of the longest, f***** hours of my entire life.”

Jack and Sam exchanged a look over the top of his head, both sets of eyebrows almost in their hairlines at Daniel’s uncharacteristic use of street slang.

“…thought I had lost her a couple of times…”he stared at the still form in the next bed, “ but she hung in there.”

Jack squeezed his shoulder, “You both did. Ya did good Danny boy. Time to rest now.”

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes, only to open them again almost instantly. “Cameron and Teal’c?”

“Both injured, but they’ll be fine.” Sam responded, “Rest now Daniel.”

Again he nodded, again he closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time his brain shut down and he slept.

 

Four days passed. Four days of his own recovery. Four days spent at her bedside.  Four days until she was taken off life-support.  She surfaced for the first time that afternoon.  She would say ever afterward that the texture of his hair between her fingers brought back her initial joyful relief that they had both survived.

The movement of her hand touching his hair brought his head up from where he had been resting it on the bed.  He smiled at the glimmer of life just visible behind barely open eyelids.

“Hey beautiful.”

She made a face. “…have…strange definition… beauty Daniel.”

“Vala at this moment the fact that you’re a living being is breathtaking to me.”

That got him a shaky smile.

“Home?”

“Yeah, safe and sound, just like I promised.”

“…always keep your promises.”

“Mostly…except for those times I lost you.”

“…not lose me again.”

“Not ever.” He smiled again, taking her hand in his.

She coughed and licked her lips. “Water?”

“Ice chips for now.” he reached for the cup on the bedtable.

She swallowed the blessed coolness and cleared her throat.

“Everyone okay?”

“For the most part. Cam and Teal’c are still recovering.”

 “A…,” she hesitated, “Adria?”

“Gone.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Thank you.”

“For what.”

“For final action.”

He shrugged, “Couldn’t have you living with that horror for the rest of your life.”

“…deserved it.”

“Vala, nobody deserves to live with having to kill their own child for the sake of everyone else’s survival. Why would you think you do?”

“…lead rotten life.”

“You’ve only done what you had to to survive…you’ve proven again and again that living like that wasn’t really you…you’re home and safe now with me and no reason for you to ever go back to that way of life.”

She squeezed her eyes shut again, but couldn’t stop the tears sliding down her cheeks.

‘Hey why the tears?” he brushed the wetness away with his thumbs.

“…gratitude.” she finally managed to rasp out.

“For what?”

“You.”

It took him a moment to respond around the thickness in his throat. “Oh yeah there’s something to be grateful for…a grumpy, workaholic archaeologist who’s too scared to admit he loves you until he’s almost lost you for the fourth time.”

That got him a dazzling smile.

“My grumpy, workaholic archaeologist.”

“Always.”

Dr. Carolyn Lam stood at the end of Vala’s bed, hesitant to intrude, but needing to check her patient. She cleared her throat gently.  She couldn’t help but smile at the faint pink colour that flooded Daniel’s face when he looked around at her and realized that their intimate exchange had been overheard.

She plunged ahead as if she hadn’t being paying attention to their conversation. “Glad to see you back with us Vala. You had us,” Carolyn shot a glance at Daniel, “quite concerned that you weren’t going to make it. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty foggy and sore.”

“Well the fog is from the sedation you’re been under, it’ll lift gradually and considering the amount of internal damage you sustained you’ll be sore for awhile to come.  Do you want something for the pain right now?”

“Please.”

Daniel shot a sharp glance at Vala and chastised himself for not recognizing the tiny of pain-induced grimaces that kept flickering across her face.

‘Okay, I’ll be right back with something that should help, then when I’ve given you a quick look over, you should get some more sleep.”

Daniel gazed down at Vala as the doctor walked away. The tenderness in his blue eyes almost took her breath away.

He brushed her hair back from her face. “I’ve got some work to do so I’m going to leave you in Carolyn’s more than capable care. If I’m not here when you wake again, then Jack or Sam will be.” he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Rest well, I’ll see you later okay?”

She nodded, closing her eyes as the need to sleep won over the desire to lose herself in his eyes.

 

 

Four weeks passed.  Four weeks of slowly returning health. Four weeks of increasing boredom.  Four weeks until he took her home.

“Yes Jack, we’ll be there.”  Daniel cradled the phone between his shoulder and his chin as he tied his shoe, “No Jack we don’t want a helicopter.  Yes, I know it would be faster, but I prefer a slow, quiet pace at the moment. So we may make it later today or it’ll be in the morning. ‘Kay, bye Jack,” he slipped the cell phone into his jeans pocket and wandered back out to the balcony.

“That was Jack.” he stopped behind Vala, placing his hands on her shoulders, “he offered a helicopter to bring us to the cabin.”

She glanced up over her shoulder at him. “It would be faster.”

“Yeah I know, I’m just not sure how comfortable you would find it at the moment, besides I’m liking just the two of us and I’m not in a hurry to change it right away.”

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling against him.

“Me too.” she leaned against him, savouring his solid strength, his scent and the rhythm of his heart.

“Your heart is racing.” she commented.

“You’re touching me.”

She looked up, tilting an eyebrow at him.

He choked on a laugh, “Okay no channeling Teal’c in this situation please, it‘s disturbing.”

She laughed also, tucking her head back into the spot between his neck and his shoulder that she fit into so well.  She stayed like that for a long moment, breathing in his scent of soap, shampoo and something deeper that she could only identify as Daniel and eyeing the sensuous sweep of neck between his ears and the rapidly beating pulse point at the base of his throat.

“Your heart is still racing.”  
”You’re still touching me.”

She smiled to herself, idly playing with the top button of his shirt. “So how do I make your heart pound?”

“”I’m sure you’ll figure it out, “ he looked down at her, piercing her unspoken intentions with his crystal blue gaze, “ but now is not the time.”

Vala shifted her position a bit to meet his eyes directly.

“Oh and why not?” she purred.

“Because you’re not ready yet.”

Her eyes widened, “I’m not?”

“Yeah okay your libido was ready to go several days after you regained consciousness, but your muscles just aren’t ready for strenuous activity yet.”

“And just what makes you say that?”

His eyes softened, “Vala, come on, I know how you’re moving, how you’re holding yourself, you’re still taking a couple of painkillers in a day and at this moment you’re not actually pressing yourself against me to get a reaction.”

She sent him seductive grin and slowly rubbed her hips against his. His breathing hitched.

“Um…so maybe you are…sort of, but mostly you’re using me to take some of the strain off your muscles aren’t you?”

She blinked and looked away, astounded as ever by his almost effortless ability to know her truth.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he slid his arms around her waist, bringing her close, lending more support, “And that’s fine, but you know you don’t have to pretend with me.”

She leaned her forehead against his chest and nodded.

“Good.  Now we’ve held out this long, I don’t think awhile longer is going to kill us.”

Vala looked up at him, grey eyes catching and holding blue ones.”…but it would be so sweet…”

“I know, but it will be even sweeter if we don’t have to stop because you’re in pain. So, he gently removed her arms from around his waist, “we’re going to take a step back,” he moved away from her, “get our stuff and go. Is your bag ready?”

She nodded.

“Okay, I’ll take our things down to the car and if you could check that all the appliances are turned off, then we can be on our way.”

 

 

Peripheral vision had him aware of her growing more  and more restless in the last hour.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little achy from sitting.”

He patted her knee. “Almost there and then you can probably lie down until we eat.”

 

Inside the next 30 minutes Daniel pulled up beside the other vehicles already parked by the cabin.  The sound of their car doors closing brought Jack out to greet them.

“…yeah so I figured Vala would find a regular bed more comfortable than one of the bunks so she can have the master bedroom.” he paused as hugs and greetings were exchanged with the other three, “and Daniel, one of the bunks will be fine for you?”

Daniel stared at him. “Jack.”  exasperation evident in his voice.

“Daniel.” the older man smirked at him, waiting expectantly for a response.

Daniel blinked, “Um…no Jack,” he picked their bags up off the floor, “that’s okay I’ll share the bed with Vala, thanks.”

Laughter from the other three followed him down the hall to the largest bedroom. Daniel deposited their bags on the floor beside the dresser, turning as Vala closed the door and came to him, smirking.

“Oh that was very good darling, I do believe you left Jack speechless.”

Daniel shrugged, flashing a rare full-grin. “Sometimes I gotta mess with Jack just so he doesn’t get complacent, but I guarantee he wasn’t actually speechless, taken aback, but never speechless.”

She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a suggestive smile. “Well we could make them all speechless by staying in here together and not coming out until dinner.”

He looked at her and shook his head. “We had this conversation this morning didn’t we?”

“Yes I know, but….”

“Vala.”

She took her hand off his chest. “Oh very well.”

“Thank you. Now, “ he gazed at her intently, searching for the tell-tale traces of pain in her face, “how are you feeling?”

She considered that for a moment. “Kind of achy, not as bad as it has been, but I think I am going to lie down for awhile.”

“Good idea,” he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “ I’ll come get you when we’re ready to eat.”

 

Daniel wandered into the kitchen where Jack was stirring the contents of two very large casserole dishes.  
”Smells good, what is it?” Daniel took a beer from the ‘fridge.

“Ah, Gladys down at the General Store offered this big batch of beef stew she had in her freezer when I said you guys were coming up. Oh and there’s cake too, courtesy of Gladys.” he closed the oven door, “Mitchell’s brought a couple of nice bottles of red wine too, one’s open if you want instead of the beer.”

‘Yeah, I think I will.” Daniel returned the beer to the ‘fridge and poured a glass of the wine.

Jack leaned against the counter, watching Daniel put the cork back in the bottle. “Go easy there eh?”

Daniel looked at him over the rim of the glass. “Thanks for pointing out the obvious Jack.”

Jack shrugged, “I’m just sayin’.” then he smirked, “although I’m sure Vala would enjoy the results of you taking in too much wine.”

Daniel stopped in the kitchen door and looked back at his best friend. “Probably, but she’s not ready for strenuous activity yet.” 

Jack stared at the younger man’s retreating back, nonplussed for the second time in an hour at Daniel’s complete and sudden lack of embarrassment on the subject.

Daniel settled himself at the opposite end of the couch from Sam, setting his wineglass on the endtable at his elbow.  He leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes.  He let the ebb and flow of the conversation between his companions wash over him. The sense of being in the embrace of family had him content and relaxed.

“Jackson!”

“What?”

“Where’s Vala.”

“Sleeping.”

“Looks like you are too.”

“Nope, just listening to you guys talk about something other than saving the galaxy.”

“So how is she?”

Daniel turned his head toward Sam and opened one eye. “Improving daily.”

He closed his eye and returned his head to its’ previous position. “She should be back to her old…”he paused, a small smile tugged at his mouth, “rambunctious self soon.”

‘And then what?”

He shrugged without changing position. “Don’t know exactly, we haven’t talked about it… a number of months ago I told her if we succeeded against the Ori I would show her the rest of Earth so maybe I’ll take some time off and do that.”

“So she’ll be staying here then?”

He turned his head toward Sam again, opening both eyes this time. “Of course. Where else would she go.”

Sam regarded him for a moment, “Maybe where she came from?”

At that statement Daniel raised his head to stare at Sam in horror. “You can’t honestly be suggesting that we send her on her way with a simple ‘gee thanks for all your help, but you’re not needed here anymore so you’re on your own.’” he looked around at the others, “I couldn’t abandon her like that, betray the trust that’s been such a struggle to gain and I don’t think any of you could either, not after what she’s been through for us and with us.”

“So you think we have a certain obligation to provide her with a home here?” Sam took a mouthful of wine.

“Of course.”

Sam swirled the wine around in her glass, watching the liquid cling to the sides. “And would that obligation be a good basis...” she lifted her eyes to look at him intently, “for a permanent relationship?”

Daniel blinked at her for a moment. “Is that what you think…that I’m offering her a home out of a sense of obligation?” he shook his head, “No, obligation has nothing to do with it.” he looked over at the other two, Cam who was watching him just as intently as Sam and Teal’c, who just looked thoughtful. “I thought you three understood that.”

“How could we Jackson? Your connection with her has always been rocky and your feelings towards have never seemed more than friendly at best.”

Daniel had the good grace to look uncomfortable at that statement.  He dropped his gaze to stare into the gently burning fire. “Ah yeah, guess I haven’t exactly been forthcoming have I?”

“No you haven’t and you wonder why we’re not sure about the two of you suddenly in what looks to be a fully committed relationship? And,” Sam added, “at this moment you personally seem to more resigned to the arrangement than anything else.” 

He laughed lightly, “Resigned? No. Tired? Yes.”

“We’re all tired Daniel.”

”No I mean literally at this moment I am tired…it’s been a very long time since I shared a bed with anyone and I’m not used to it yet,” he paused, the small smile playing over his mouth again, “she’s a bit of blanket hog.”

“Perhaps you should try a different sleeping arrangement until you are sufficiently rested.” Teal’c suggested.

“Ah no,” he looked down to rub at spot on his jeans, “She doesn’t sleep very well at night if I’m not beside her,” he looked back up at his companions, “Nightmares…”

“So kids…” Jack appearance in the living room doorway brought that conversation to a halt, “if someone could help get stuff on the table and you,” Jack gave Daniel’s foot a light kick, “wanna get Sleeping Beauty, we can eat.”

  

Brigadier General Jonathan(Jack) O’Neill surveyed the group gathered as his dinner table. An eccentric bunch to be sure, but they were his friends, comrades-in-arms, his team, his family and he loved and respected them all. His gaze fell on the tall blond woman seated to his left;  the one he loved more than the rest. He glanced down and across the table to the sandy-haired archeologist Jack considered to be his best friend and the black-haired lady space pirate at his side; and the two who apparently loved each more than the others. 

 Jack wasn’t quite sure what to make of this relationship that seemed to be blossoming almost overnight. Sam had been claiming for many months that this was where Daniel and Vala were headed but even she seemed surprised at how rapidly the they were leaping into it. Cameron had been aware of the electricity between the two but had never thought that it would come to anything. Teal’c being Teal’c had kept his counsel on the whole subject.

Jack watched the two as Teal’c once again tried to explain the punchline of the joke he had told several years ago…the one that he found hilarious but that none of the Taur’i understood. Vala’s feelings for the archeologist were obvious in the way she looked at him and the pleasure she took in touching him. Jack was pretty certain, at that moment, when she wasn’t using both her hands for eating then she had one hand resting on Daniel’s leg. Daniel’s feelings were less clear. There was no denying that he had been attentive, caring and protective of her since the victory against the Ori and while he was completely nonchalant and unembarrassed by the suggestion of a physical relationship, he just didn’t seem to have the need to touch her like a lover would. Then Jack noticed it.  Daniel’s hands were restless, more than usual. He just couldn’t seem to stop handling his wine glass, sliding his hands around the smooth curves of the goblet and up and down the stem.  Jack smirked. Time to stir this pot.

Sam caught the smirk. She gave him a wary glance. “Jack O’Neill, what are you up to?”

Jack spread his hand across his chest in a gesture of innocence. “Me? Nothing, I’m just going to offer my guests the last of the wine. I would hate to see it got to waste.” He stood and picked up the half-full bottle.  “Would you like some more?”

She put her hand over the glass. “Um, no thanks.”

“Okay I guess Vala and Daniel can finish this off between them.”

“Jack…”Sam started.

He flapped his hand at her in a shushing motion and sauntered down to the other end of the table.

“Vala, more wine?”

“Oh absolutely. It’s delicious.”

He refilled her glass and then dumped the remainder of the bottle into Daniel’s glass who was so intent on Teal’c’s cultural explanation of the joke that Jack wasn’t even sure he noticed the additional liquid on his glass.

Jack came back to his seat, smiling at Sam. “See no problem and now we can have cake. Wanna help me?”

Sam followed him into the kitchen suspicious of his air of innocence.

“Oh my,” Vala studied the rich confection on her plate, “This looks amazing. What is it?”

“Black Forest Cake.” Daniel took a spoonful of his piece.

She turned wide eyes to him. “Forest?” This has some sort of wood product in it?”

There were gentle snorts of laughter around the table.  
”No,” he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice, “ The name just refers to the area on Earth where it was created.”

“Oh…and what…” Vala picked up the furious pink coloured ball on a stem, “is this?”

“A cherry.” Cam responded.

“An over handled processed cherry to be precise.” Daniel offered.

“Oh and you don’t like cherries Daniel?” Jack asked.

“Not these kind.” he moved the offending fruit off his piece of cake and onto the side of his plate, “but the fresh ones delicious.”

Vala watched this exchange intently, sensing an undercurrent of amusement from the other male Earth natives.

“Oh yeah, real is preferable but even the ones the are no longer fresh can be,” Cam took the one from his plate, and pulled the fruit off the stem with his teeth, “can be tasty…”

“Okay,” Vala interrupted, “there is obviously some sort of cultural significance to this conversation. Would someone please explain it?”

She looked with expectant eyes at the man next to her.

He swallowed the rest of his wine, turning to meet her gaze directly.

“In some parts of our society, the term ‘cherry’ is sometimes a slang term for a woman’s virginity, for instance a woman who’s had sex for the first time may say that the man she was with ‘took her cherry’. Sometimes conversations between males about cherries can be loaded with innuendo, but in this case, I, unlike these other,” he shot a look at Cam and Jack, “degenerates, was simply stating that I dislike these overly processed one because they have a nasty taste.”

She gave him a bright smile of appreciation. “Thank you Daniel for that simple and direct explanation.”

“You’re welcome Vala. And now if you don’t finish what’s on your plate then I shall eat your piece for you.”

A choking sound from the other end of the table diverted Vala’s attention from the blue eyes staring directly into her’s.  When she glanced back again his eyes were still intent on her with a gleam in them that she had never seen before.  She swallowed a small smile along with her cake. Clearly she was going to have make an in-depth study of all the possible levels of innuendo in Earth English, for if she was mistaken he had just made a blatantly suggestive remark. 

 

 “Okay so we all know this kitchen can’t take more than 2 people at a time, so who volunteers to do dishes? Jack announced.

“Oh Vala and I will do them.” Daniel stood and stretched.

She looked up at him in surprise. “We will?”

He grasped her chair. “Yes we will.” he pulled it backwards,

“But…but I used to be a goddess. I don’t do menial chores like that.”

He slid his hands under her arms and carefully lifted her out of the chair.

“Come on Goddess, if you’re going to live me you’ll do your fair share of menial chores.”

Hands planted firmly at her waist he steered her to the kitchen leaving a collection of amused people to clear the table.

“So wash or dry?”

“Dry of course darling. Putting my hands in water for too long will make them wrinkly and ruin my nails.”

He tilted an eyebrow at her. “Yes of course, I should have realized that would be an important consideration.”

She put a hand on his chest. “Well you wouldn’t want me to touch you with dry, rough hands would you?”

“Rough isn’t always a bad thing.”

Vala stared at him. Another deliberate come-on and that gleam was still in his eyes. She swallowed against a suddenly dry throat.

Jack, depositing a stack of plates on the counter broke the moment.  Daniel turned to fill the sink with soap and water, while Vala  searched for towels. Jack glanced from one to the other. Judging from Vala’s stunned expression she hadn’t been the instigator of the electric moment he had interrupted.  He was barely able to suppress what could only be described as a giggle of glee.

Daniel half turned to him in disbelief. “Jack, did you just giggle?”

Jack frowned at him. “Um…me giggle?…no of course not Daniel…don’t be ridiculous. I don’t giggle.”

Daniel stared at him now, absently removing his watch. “Then what was that odd sound you just made?”

“Oh that…that was a high-pitched chuckle.”

“Ah of course…and what would be causing this…”Daniel hesitated over the absurd term, “high-pitched chuckle?”

Jack clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Nothing really Danny…nothing, just pleased everyone’s here and alive.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack in suspicion, but was interrupted by a definite giggle from behind them.  They looked back to Vala, leaning against the counter not quite able to hide her laughter behind her hand.

Jack waggled a finger at her. “Now that was a definite giggle and I think there’s been enough of that in here at the moment. Right Daniel?”

Daniel turned completely and directed an intent look at Vala. “Absolutely, no more giggling, maybe later you’ll have cause for giggling but none at the moment.”

That remark nearly made Jack giggle outright.  He was pretty sure he could actually see the sparks in the air.  Not even trying to hide the smirk on his face Jack beat a retreat to the living room only to almost collide with Sam carrying wineglasses in for washing.  She raised her eyebrows at the expression on his face.  He leaned towards her with a whisper. “”Be careful huh, the heat in the kitchen could singe ya.”

 

She came back to him a few moments later as he collected cards and poker chips from a cabinet.

“What was that last remark for Jack?’

“Huh?” he stood up, “Oh the outrageous flirting going on in there.”

“Flirting Jack? They were peacefully doing dishes just now.”

He grinned at her. “Oh yeah…flirting big time, actually it was Daniel doing it, Vala just seemed to be stunned by the stuff coming out his mouth, starting with that remark at dinner about eating her cake,” he laughed out loud, “Ah, Daniel is so much fun when he’s had too much to drink, now correct me if I’m wrong but Vala hasn’t seen one of these performances yet has she?’ he sent questioning looks at Cam and Teal’c as he sat down beside them.

At their negative answers, Jack turned to Sam with a grin. “There see now, Vala learns something and we get entertainment.

Sam took the seat across from Cam. “Jack O’Neill you are evil.”

He scowled at her. “Now Colonel I believe calling your CO evil is insubordination.”

She made a face at him, “You’re not my CO anymore sir,”

“Yes well, then it’s disrespectful to call your elders evil.”

Sam snorted a laugh, “Elder my ass, Jack your enjoyment of this particular situation proves you really are only 12.”

He gave her a big grin and turned his attention to distributing poker chips and shuffling cards. “Okay so what’ll it be? Texas Hold’em, 7 Card Stud or 5 Card Draw?”

“I believe that it should be 5 Card Draw O’Neill. I have a score to settle with ColonelCarter.”

Jack raised his eyebrows at Sam. “Oh is that right.”

“Yeah when we played here last year Sam skunked T with a pair of twos.”

Jack grinned at Sam, “Taught you well have I?”

She returned the smile. “Yes your methods for bluffing are quite effective.”

Cam slumped in his chair and groaned, “Oh great, so I’m going to have to read three equally inscrutable poker faces?”

“DanielJackson is equally adept at bluffing.”

Jack examined his cards. “Yes well, I imagine that Daniel’s more interested in playing something other than Poker at the moment.”

Almost in response to that comment there were soft water sounds and laughter; mostly female giggling from the kitchen.

Jack smirked, “Guess he’s decided it’s okay for her to giggle now.”

They actually managed to get in a few hands before the noises from the kitchen became more than a murmur of voices and the occasional burst of laughter. Vala, insisting that Daniel stop doing something brought the card game to a pause.  Play resumed after a few moments of silence.  A loud sloshing sound followed almost simultaneously by Vala sprinting from the kitchen, dark hair flying behind her and Daniel roaring, “Mal Doran”, stopped the game completely.  He appeared in the doorway, the front of his shirt plastered to his chest with soapy water, flecks of bubbles sticking to his glasses, and carrying a salad bowl of soap suds.

Vala moved around the living room furniture, putting the card players between her and Daniel before she came to a stop.  It was then that the four noticed the soap bubbles clinging to her hair and that her T-shirt was also wet.

“Really Daniel, I think we’re even now don’t you.”

“Oh you think so do you?” he took a few steps around the end of the couch.

“Yes I do…”she glanced around for an escape route. “you’ve made me wet enough I think.”

He gave her a sly smile, taking a few more steps towards her. “Oh I’m sure I can get you wetter Vala.”

She moved backwards toward the door, lunging for it as he came around the table. His longer legs brought him almost within reaching distance before she managed to yank the door open and plunge into the darkness beyond.

Sam shook her head at the open door. “Well that was entertaining.”

Jack grinned, “Yes wasn’t it. If I had known there was going to be a floor show I’d have made popcorn.”

There was laughter from the others as they tried to resume their game. They were interrupted again moments later by the sounds of a tussle on the porch, a shriek of female laughter, deeper exasperated laughter, then, Vala backing into the room carrying the now empty salad bowl.  It was obvious from the sodden state of her T-shirt and the suds oozing from the neckline and the hem that she had received most of the soap. She moved quickly through the room, coming to a stop on the side of the table closest to the kitchen.  She grinned at the equally soggy man following her through the door.

“Now Daniel, you started this, you’ve only gotten what you had coming to you.”

His first answer was deliberate, almost predatory steps towards her.  He stopped on the opposite side of the table and gave her a seductive smile. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got more coming to me.”

The smoldering gleam in his eye pinned her to the spot. A wave of warmth swept through her.  She had never seen him quite like this before and while she knew he would never use his greater height and strength to hurt her she was pretty certain if pushed beyond his rigid line of control he would dominate without much effort.  An image of him pressing her against a wall flashed through her brain.  That image coupled with the moments old memory of his hands smearing soap suds through her T-shirt made her breathless.  With a shaky breath she took a step back and relaxed her stance.

“Truce okay?’ I’m getting cold and I need to change my shirt.”

He considered her for a moment, then also took a step back and relaxed his own stance.

He smirked at her, “…suppose…shame though I was quite enjoying the wet t-shirt look.”

She gave him a sunny smile of appreciation and turned towards the bedroom. He watched her saunter away, the twitch of her hips almost made him change his mind about waiting for home.

“Uh Daniel?…DANIEL?!”

He turned mirth filled eyes on his friends. “What Jack?”

“Uh you need to change your shirt too. You’re dripping on my floor.” Jack gestured at damp smears forming at Daniel’s feet. 

 

Daniel slipped into the chair across the table from Vala.

“So Goddess,” he propped his chin on his hand to gaze at her, “why so dejected? No one to do your bidding?”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “No, they’re…,” she gestured at the four playing cards, “so intent on besting each other that they’re not ready to deal me in yet.”

“Hmmm…maybe we could play something on our own.”

‘Just no more water, okay?” Jack commented without looking up from his cards.

“Sure Jack. Is that other deck of cards still in the cabinet?”

Jack glanced up. “Uh…yeah somewhere.” he added a stack of chips to the pile in the center of the table. “I’m in.”

Moments later Daniel brought a second set of cards back to the table.

“Cards, but no more chips.”

“Well…no problem, we could use real money.” she offered cheerily

He looked at her over the top rim of his glasses, “Uh, no I don’t think so.”

“Then teach me other Earth card games that don’t require money or chips.”

she suggested

“Um, okay…well there’s Go Fish…”

Cam laughed from the other end of the table. “Jackson, that’s a kid’s game.”

Daniel shrugged, “Yeah but it’s easy to learn.”

“Perhaps DanielJackson, you could show her the poker that does not require money or chips.”

Teal’c looked directly at Daniel, face impassive as ever. Daniel considered his long-time friend for a moment, fully aware of the mirth in the depths of Teal’c’s dark brown eyes. “Hmmm, yes that is a possibility.”

Daniel looked back to Vala who was regarding him with bright, curious eyes. “Then what do you bet with?”

“Clothing.” the answer came from Sam, “I fold.” she placed her cards on the table.

A sly smile spread across Vala’s mouth. “So how does it work?”

Daniel met her gaze directly. “Umm…well you play a hand and whoever loses the hand has to give up an item of clothing. The game is over when one of the players folds or has lost all their clothing.”

She smirked at him. “Deal.”

Cameron glanced between Sam and Jack. “Is this a good idea?”

Sam shrugged, “Daniel’s a grown man, nobody has forced him to play strip poker with Vala.”

“Yeah well, she’s a shark and ya’ll know how competitive he can be.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure that Daniel will concede long before too much clothing is lost. Now…”Jack gave Cam a steely stare, “…if you would concede that I have a better hand than you then I could win this pot like I deserve to.”

Cameron grinned at him. “Not a chance sir. I see your fifty, “ he pushed chips into the center of the table, “and raise you fifty.”

Two pairs of shoes, two pairs of socks, Daniel’s belt and his sweatshirt migrated to the centre of the table before he conceded.

“Okay I fold.” he placed his cards on the table.

Vala pouted at him “Oh but darling, this game was showing such promise,” she paused, happily eyeing the smooth expanse of chest and arms exposed by the loss of his sweatshirt.

He stood, “Sorry Vala, but I’m…”he stifled a yawn, “tired, I’m cold…” he reached for his shirt, “and I have a bit of a headache, probably,” he sent a reproachful look at Jack who just grinned back at him, “because of the extra wine dumped in my glass at dinner.”

She gave him a soft smile, “Very well, we’ll continue this at some later date?”

He returned her smile with wink. “You betcha.”

 

Vala eased into bed, careful not to disturb the already sleeping form beside her.

The temptation to curl up behind him; to trace, to memorize the, so recently exposed to her, contours of his torso, was almost overwhelming. She yawned. So was the need for sleep. She fidgeted into a comfortable position and closed her eyes.  For the moment it was enough that comfort and safety were only a touch away should the nightmares come.

In the grey state between asleep and awake Vala became aware of hands on her, ghosting over her, settling at her waist, tugging her back against a solid expanse of warmth.  Not sure if it was a dream she pinched the wrist that curved over her waist.  A flinch and a just audible “ow” brought her to full awake instantly.

“Daniel?”

“Somebody else you’re sharing a bed with these days?”

“Of course not, I’m just surprised. I thought you were asleep.”

“Nope.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Nope.”

She hesitated, trying to read the situation. He sounded fully awake with a trace of humour in his voice.

“Were you waiting for me?”

“Unhunh”

The vibration of his voice close to her ear sent shivers down her spine. She had to move.  She turned to face him, flipping on the reading light suspended on the headboard above them as she went. Her first sight of Daniel in the sudden blaze of light was his eyes screwed shut and a tiny frown of annoyance.

“Ow! You could have warned me you were going to do that.”

‘Sorry. You okay?”

“Yeah, just give a me a second.”

He blinked a few times, gradually focusing amused blue eyes on her.

“So did you have fun this evening?”

Her eyes widened. “That was all an act?”

He made a tiny shrug. “For the most part.”

“Why?”

“Well I couldn’t let Jack down for one thing. He finds my inability to handle alcohol so entertaining that I’d feel guilty if I disappointed him.”

“So the almost two full glasses didn’t actually effect you?”

“Not really; a solid meal like we had helps. Now two full glasses with just pizza will have a different result.”

She gave him a sly smile. “Oh I’ll have to remember that.”

“Yes well I tend to fall asleep quickly in that state too.”

“So you did know he put the extra wine in your glass?”

‘Yes and I said as much.  I figured at first that he was just trying to empty the bottle, but that conversation about cherries tipped me off to what his motive really was.  So I decided to play along, it would make you laugh and give me an excuse to put my hands on you.”

A small frown puckered her forehead. “You need an excuse?”

A thoughtful crease appeared between his eyes. “What?… no Vala…no, of course not…I’m not…” he fumbled for words, “demonstrative by nature, especially in front of other people and…and…I’ve been keeping you at arms length for so long now that to not do so is going to take conscious thought for awhile.” he gave her a soft smile, “Just be patient, I’ll do better.” crystal blue eyes locked onto hers, “I promise.”

She made a vague nod with her head. It was almost impossible to think beyond the softness in his eyes.  She put a hand to his face, fingers following his jawline, tracing the outline of his mouth, trailing down the smooth column of his throat to the rapidly beating pulse at the base.

He grabbed her hand in a firm grip. ”Enough.”

“Why?” she purred.

“Because this is not the right place.”

“Oh I don’t know, I think,” she squirmed closer, flinging her leg over his hip. His sharp intake of air made her smile seductively, “ this is an excellent place,” she glanced down at the position they were in, “this would take so little effort Daniel.” she grinned at him, but not seeing the muscles in his jaw tighten.

He seized her leg, moving it off his hip.

“Stop trying to manipulate me.” he hissed between clenched teeth. “I’ve just said this is not the right place.”

“And why does that only apply to home?” she challenged.

“Because’, he pinned her with a fierce blue gaze, “we don’t need a audience when I make you scream.”

The promise in those words almost made her speechless. “Oh.” was all she could manage.

He gave her a tight smile. ‘Now let’s just settle and get some sleep, alright?”

She nodded, moving to put more space between them. His hand still at her waist stopped her.

‘Just turn over, keep the movement to a minimum and we’ll be fine like this.”

She did as she was bid and closed her eyes; the weight of his arm draped over her an anchor against the turbulence of dreams.

 

“Good Morning DanielJackson.”  
Daniel looked up as the large man came to a stop beside him.  
“Oh good morning Teal’c. How are you?”  
“I am well. And you.”  
“Fine, thank you.”  
“You are better rested today?”  
“Yes I am thanks. Vala wasn’t very restless last night and I’ve figured out that if I sleep closer to her I don’t lose the blankets as quickly.”  
“A most pleasant solution for you I am sure.”  
Daniel heard the amusement in his friend’s voice. “Yes it is.”  
There was silence for a few moments, both men watching the golden gleam of the morning sun on the pond.  
“Beautiful morning isn’t it.” Daniel took a sip of coffee.  
“It is.”  
“This is the best time of year to be here…no bugs.”  
“Indeed.”  
Daniel didn’t need to look up at Teal’c to know there was a small smile hovering around his mouth.  
“How is Vala MalDoran this morning?”  
“Fine I think. She was in the shower when I was dressing so we haven’t spoken much yet.” Daniel looked up at his long time friend. “Uh Teal’c could you sit down please, looking up at you is making my neck sore.”  
Teal’c gave him a small bow of acquiescence and seated himself in the wooden deck chair beside his friend.  
They were quiet for a few more minutes.  
Daniel took a mouthful of almost lukewarm coffee. “Something on your mind Teal’c?’  
“Indeed. The others are concerned about you.”  
“So I gather.”  
“O’Neill especially. I believe the phrase he used was ‘damsel in distress’.”  
Daniel laughed outright. “Yes I suppose that could apply to Vala in some regard, although she would be insulted at the implication that she needed to be rescued. I take it you don’t share their concern?”  
“I do not.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Many months ago I observed a settling between you and Vala MalDoran. Am I correct that you reached an understanding of some kind?”  
Daniel looked over at Teal’c with a small smile and shook his head. “I wish Cameron and Sam had been observant as you then I wouldn’t be feeling like I have to reassure them that I’m not nuts. Yes you are correct. Sometime after the Trust took her and before we encountered Merlin,” Daniel’s voice faltered as images and emotions of that experience flashed through him. He paused to recover his thoughts. “We decided then to keep what was between us under wraps as much as possible until we were done with the Ori.

  
“Morning boys.” Vala’s slightly accented voice behind them announced her arrival. She stopped beside Daniel.  
“Good morning Vala MalDoran. You are well today?”  
“I’m quite fine Teal’c. And you?” she handed Daniel half a bagel.  
He tilted an eyebrow at her. “What’s this?”  
“Breakfast. No one in the kitchen could say that you had eaten anything yet and Carolyn has expressed concern lately about you drinking coffee on an empty stomach, so this is better than nothing.”  
He took the food with an amused smile. “Yes dear.”  
Teal’c watched the exchange between his friends with a barely suppressed smirk. “I am well thank you Vala MalDoran, but I find I too require sustenance so if you will excuse me.” he rose from the chair, gave them a small bow of farewell and turned to follow the path back to the cabin.

  
Daniel looked up at Vala, catching her hand in his. “How are you feeling this morning?”  
“Pretty good.” she did several experimental stretches.  
Daniel watched her lithe torso twist and turn.  
She looked down at him. “I think this is…” she stopped mid-sentence, a wave of warmth flooding her face.  
Daniel burst out laughing. “Well how ‘bout…the straitlaced archaeologist made the former sex goddess blush.”  
“Well Daniel when your thoughts are so plain on your face and those thoughts are obviously about me of course I’m going to blush.”  
He laughed again and tugged at her hand. “Come sit with me.”  
She moved towards the chair Teal’c had just vacated.  
Daniel tugged her hand again. “No, with me.”  
The invitation got him a huge delighted smile. She settled herself in his lap, legs draped over the chair arm.  
He shifted a bit to accommodate her. “Are we comfortable now?”  
“Mmhhmm.”  
“Good. Now behave. No squirming.”  
“Oh but squirming gets such a lovely reaction.”  
“…but not here.”  
She laughed softly, relaxed against him and closed her eyes.  
There was peace then; hard-won peace between them; hard-won peace for that place and time. A time and place for quiet conversation among the six. Bittersweet conversations of their shared past, of future plans that might or might not include each other. Conversations that were mostly laughter over the hijinks of downtime spent together. Tearful conversations of tragedy and loss, of fallen but never forgotten friends and comrades.

Over lunch Daniel and Vala were finally persuaded to share the details of the Prometheus incident that Daniel hadn’t felt belonged in his official report. From his initial horror at being hit-on by a Krull warrior, to the head-squishing; the description of that got him a whack on the arm from Vala, to his unapologetic admission that he had stripped her completely while she was unconscious to get the armour off, to his still faint irritation that he had been so thoroughly manipulated and lied to. Their blow-by-blow description of the physical fight brought much laughter and teasing from the others. Vala’s fire extinguisher manoeuvre made the other males cringe and someone wondered out loud whether Daniel could still father children. It was as they were nearing the end of the tale that they looked at each other with the realization that they had no desire to share the last intimate moments of the conflict with anyone else and neither of them mentioned the word ‘fruitcake’.


End file.
